The Lion King Reborn/Credits
The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming 2019 American-South Korean animated epic, adventure, musical, science-fantasy, and comedy-drama film directed by Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers from a screenplay by Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts, Linda Woolverton, and Jeff Nathanson. Based on the Lion King franchise, it will feature an ensemble voice cast that includes Matthew Broderick, Ernie Sabella, Jeremy Irons, Nathan Lane, Eden Riegel, Max Charles, Gabrielle Union, and James Earl Jones, with its score written by Hans Zimmer. In the film, Simba's pride and the Lion Guard attempt to stop Scar from amassing his mantle as King, and taking over the Pride Lands with an alliance of hyenas, jackals and crocodiles. With the film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation and Mercury Filmworks, it is set to be released by Walt Disney Pictures, as well as being distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The Lion King Reborn also marks as one of the last films to be released by DisneyToon Studios after its defunct in June 2018. Animation began in January 2017 at Walt Disney Animation Studios with a large cast consisting mostly of voice actors and actresses reprising their roles from the original films and television series. The production lasted until February 2018. Additional production took place at DisneyToon Studios shortly before its defunct. The film was released early on January 11th, 2019 in Ukraine, and it is set to be released on July 19th, 2019 in the United States on YouTube in IMAX format, celebrating the 1994 film's 25th anniversary. Opening credits Closing credits First part of the Closing Credits DIRECTED BY ROGER ALLERS AND ROB MINKOFF SCREENPLAY BY IRENE MECCHI JONATHAN ROBERTS LINDA WOOLVERTON FLIP KOBLER CINDY MARCUS AND TOM ROGERS PRODUCED BY DON HAHN EXECUTIVE PRODUCER GEORGE A. MENDOZA EXECUTIVE PRODUCER THOMAS SCHUMACHER EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS KAREN GILCHRIST SARAH MCARTHUR EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS JON FAVREAU JEFFREY SILVER JENNIFER LEE CO-PRODUCERS BRADLEY RAYMOND DARRELL ROONEY ROB LADUCA AND HOWY PARKINS DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY CALEB DESCHANEL PRODUCTION DESIGNER CHRIS SANDERS ART DIRECTORS ANDY GASKILL AND PLAMEN CHRISTOV EDITORS IVAN BILANCIO PETER LONSDALE JOYCE ARRASTIA AND MARK LIVOLSI PRODUCTION MANAGER DANA AXELROD POST-PRODUCTION MANAGER SARA DURAN MUSIC BY HANS ZIMMER CASTING BY SARAH HALLEY FINN MATTHEW BRODERICK JEREMY IRONS NATHAN LANE ERNIE SABELLA EDEN RIEGEL KHARY PAYTON JASON MARSDEN NIKA FUTTERMAN ROWAN ATKINSON DIAMOND WHITE MAIA MITCHELL WHOOPI GOLDBERG ALFRE WOODARD LACEY CHABERT ANDY DICK JOSHUA RUSH CHEECH MARIN SARAH HYLAND JIM CUMMINGS SARAH PAULSON DUSAN BROWN ATTICUS SHAFFER WITH MAX CHARLES WITH GABRIELLE UNION AND JAMES EARL JONES JULIE KAVNER JERRY STILLER ANDREW KISHINO BLAIR UNDERWOOD ANA GASTEYER DISNEY PRESENTS A MERCURY FILMWORKS PRODUCTION Second part of the Closing Credits To be continued... SONGS "DIGGA TUNNAH" Arranged and Produced by MARTIN ERSKINE Performed by LEBO M. "THAT'S ALL I NEED (MEERKAT RHAPSODY)" Arranged and Produced by ELTON JOHN and TIM RICE Performed by NATHAN LANE "TIMON'S TRAVELING THEME" Arranged and Produced by DON HARPER African Vocals Performed by LEBO M. "CIRCLE OF LIFE" Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER Performed by CARMEN TWILLIE and ELTON JOHN African Vocals Performed by LEBO M. "THE MORNING REPORT" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by ROWAN ATKINSON, EVAN SAUCEDO and JAMES EARL JONES "I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by JASON WEAVER and LAURA WILLIAMS with ROWAN ATKINSON, NATHAN LANE and ERNIE SABELLA "CHOW DOWN" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by TRACY NICOLE CHAPMAN, STANLEY WAYNE MATHIS and KEVIN CAHOON "BE PREPARED" Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER Performed by JOHN VICKERY With TRACY NICOLE CHAPMAN, STANLEY WAYNE MATHIS, KEVIN CAHOON and NATHAN LANE "RAFIKI HUMOMBOLEZA" Arranged and Produced by ELTON JOHN and TIM RICE Performed by LEBO M. African Vocals Performed by LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO "HAKUNA MATATA" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN Performed by NATHAN LANE, ERNIE SABELLA and JASON WEAVER "THE MADNESS OF SCAR" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN Performed by JOHN VICKERY With HEATHER HEADLEY, TRACY NICOLE CHAPMAN, STANLEY WAYNE MATHIS and KEVIN CAHOON "SHADOWLAND" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by HEATHER HEADLEY With LEBO M. "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by NATHAN LANE, HEATHER HEADLEY, MATTHEW BRODERICK and HEATHER HEADLEY "ENDLESS NIGHT" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN Performed by MATTHEW BRODERICK African Vocals Performed by LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO "BUSA" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN Performed by LEBO M. African Vocals Performed by LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO "HE LIVES IN YOU" Arranged and Produced by LEBO M., MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN Performed by KHARY PAYTON African Vocals Performed by LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO "WE ARE ONE" Arranged and Produced by JACK FELDMAN and MARTY PANZER Performed by MATTHEW BRODERICK, CHARITY SANOY African Vocals Performed by LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO DEDICATED TO SUZANNE PLESHETTE (1937-2008) AND ROBERT GUILLAUME (1927-2017) Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE LION GUARD WILL RETURN Category:Credits Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Post credit scenes Category:Post Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Opening credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Unfinished pages